The Choice That Changed Everything
by ScarletMoonRanger
Summary: Shelby Scott always knew of her brother's ranger past. He wants her to stay away from the power, but once she moves in with his best friend Tommy Oliver her world changes.


**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey guys i know its been done from me but i got a cool sis fic for dino thunder i hope you like.**

**Summary: Jason Scott cared so much for his younger sister and wanted to protect her, now with her living with Tommy in Reefside what will happen when she finds a gem and doesn't want her involved and he made Tommy promise not to let her get involved..read and find out.**

Tommy Oliver was a well respected individual by his friends and as a science teacher at Reefside High School. He is now in charge of 5 students as rangers this is his story.

"Tommy stop fussing with my room". 16-year old Shelby Scott told her close friend. Allison had moved in with Tommy since Jason pursued a new job as a paramedic in another city so Tommy agreed to let her live with him as she went to school.

"Well you said that purple was your favorite color so i thought i would start painting it for you. "Tommy argued with the teen he thought of as his own sister. Him and Jason were just like brothers in the old days and still were just as close.

Shelby knew about their ranger past and is away that her 3 best friends were currently rangers. Her brother Jason forbids her to become one because of his past and what happened to her while Tommy was the green ranger. Yes she felt left out but knowing that she was just helping behind the scenes kept her mind at ease for her brother not to worry about her.

"Okay fine i am gonna head downtairs let me know if you need anything." Tommy said to her as he left the room. Shelby was a typical teenager, she loved music as well as Kira, the yellow dino ranger liked so they sing together sometimes.

Shelby heard a knock outside her door when she looked up Kira was standing there with Shelby's huge german shephard. Jade.

"Hey Alli what are you up to?" Kira asked her friend.

"Not much just about to paint my room, wanna join me?" Kira nodded and they each took a brush. Shelby was about to grab hers but noticed it missing but then felt it rub against her back.

"Tommy Oliver dino powers are not meant to be used to ruin my clothes." She stated as he appeared. He laughed and left quickly to go back to the lab. She grabbed the brush and began to paint.

"Shel can i ask you something?: Kira hesitated to say.

"Sure".

"Do you feel left out beause were are rangers?" Shelby stopped and held her necklace. She got the necklace from Jason when he lost his gold ranger powers. Zordon was able to make a mold of her gold power coin for her to keep.

"I do sometimes since i would love to help you fight your harder battles, i just feel that Jason doesn't think i can prove myself cause of what happened" Kira wish she knew her best friends past but one day she hoped Shelby will fill her in. "Plus they has never been a gem for me so i guess its okay, i will be fine as long as you, Connor and Ethan are here i will be alright" Shelby said with a smile. Uknown to her Tommy was using his powers to listen in. He kept it hidden but he had found a purple gem and noticed it glow two days ago when she was in the lab next to the case he had it in.

"Girls i think you need painting tips" A voice said next to the door. It was Connor.

"Very funny Connor" Kira spoke as she whipped her brush away and got some on his nose.

"Plus who let you in here." Shelby added.

"Dr. O did i left my soccer ball in the lab and i want it." He answered.

"Uh Conner my dog kind of found it so its kind of deflated." Conner looked at the dog.

"Thanks Jade" The dog just barked. Connor left the lab and joined his teacher in the lab.

Tommy was sitting next to the box where he stored the gem. Connor went and sat on the medical bed next to him.

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked his mentor.

"I don't know, i want to Connor but if Jason finds out he will kill me, i can't do it to him plus Shelby has ninja powers so the gem might react badly to her." Shelby has ninjetti powers ever since the other rangers did but she is allowed to use them but only if its an emergency. Her animal spirit is the leopard.

"What if she finds out its here?" Connor asked as he stood up to look at the screens.

"Then i will deal with it when the time comes" Tommy stated simply.

He would deal with it and pray she don't really want to be involved he knew the gem might overload her body with power and harm her and he couldn't live with that, he also knew her past so eventually the other teens will find out if she finds the gem until then it would stay silent.

**So guys i know its not much, her past will be revealed in chapter 2 cause she will find the gem i hope you liked it.**


End file.
